1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to RFID-shielded articles and methods thereof. More specifically, embodiments of the present disclosure relate to secure articles, such as wallets, passport holders, bags, purses, backpacks, or the like, having at least one pocket or portion therein being equipped with RFID shielding material to prevent theft of identification and/or financial information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Identity theft has become an increasingly common problem in today's largely electronic transaction and payment processing infrastructure. With the increase of non-cash based financial transactions, such as credit card or debit card transactions, the number of fraudulent transactions has increased as well. A consumer's payment device (e.g., credit card, debit card, ATM card, etc.) associated with the consumer's accounts, can be compromised, allowing thieves to have unlimited access to the consumer's associated accounts, until fraud has been detected and the accounts or payment devices canceled. One increasingly common method of compromising a consumer's payment device is wireless identity theft.
Wireless identity theft, also known as contactless identity theft or radio frequency identification (“RFID”) identity theft, includes compromising an individual's personal identifying information or financial information using wireless technology. Many individuals use radio frequency-enabled cards, including some credit, debit, or government issued identification cards that carry a radio frequency identification chip susceptible to wireless identity theft. When these chips come into contact with radio waves, the response can contain encoded personal identifying information, including the card holder's name, address, Social Security number, phone number, and pertinent account or employee information. Wireless identity thieves are able to capture information stored on these RF-enabled cards using radio waves. Thus, there is a need for secure articles, such as wallets, passport holders, bags, purses, backpacks, or the like, having at least one pocket or portion therein being equipped with RFID shielding material to prevent theft of identification and/or financial information.